


what do they do?

by Baekeun_hyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekeun_hyun/pseuds/Baekeun_hyun
Summary: be prepared.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	what do they do?

they fuck.


End file.
